Gretta Cambino
Gretta Cambino first appeared in Fantastic City in May 2014, before making a quick exit. Gretta returned in April 2015, but was once again written out in June 2015. Gretta returned again in July 2016, and has been apart of the cast ever since. She is the younger sister of Lucas Cambino, and the older sister of Corey Cambino. She is also the mother of a teenage girl, Chelsea Cambino. Arrival in Fantastic City and eventual exit(May 2014) Gretta arrived in Fantastic City with hopes of taking her "rightful place" as the head of the Cambino crime family. Lucas, however, made it clear that she wouldn't be running things, and she left town. Return to Fantastic City/Partnership with Lance Spencer(April 2015-June 2015) Gretta returned to Fantastic City in April 2015, with revenge on her mind. It was revealed that Gretta was working with Lance Spencer to sabotage Lucas' business. Despite her plan to hurt Lucas' business, Gretta refused to physically bring harm to Lucas or any other member of her family, much to Lance's dismay. Lance didn't listen to her, however, because he ended up kidnapping Leon Benson, Lucas' son, and using him as bait to lure Lucas to a warehouse. Lucas showed up to the warehouse with his enforcer, Nico, and Lance held a gun on Leon. A shootout broke out and Nico was shot, but Lucas was able to rescue Leon. Gretta was later furious with Lance for his actions, and the tension began to rise between the two of them. Eventually, Lance was shot and killed, and Lucas and Gretta were the primary suspects. As it turns out, neither Lucas or Gretta killed Lance, it was in reality Quinn Goo, who was the one really calling the shots over at the Cambino organzation, while he was impersonating Dylan Stanpatos. Before leaving town, Gretta and Lucas made peace, and she left for Los Angeles to run the Cambino organization there. Search for the Goo heirloom(July 2016-August 2016) Jack Fulton got on a plane heading to Paris, and he found himself sitting next to Gretta. Gretta and Jack began to argue over Jack's conflict with Lucas, and then they noticed that Andy Goo and Bethany Wilson were on the same flight as them. Curious, the two teamed up and began to follow Andy and Bethany. They later discovered that they were looking for a family heirloom, and Jack and Gretta decided to steal it for themselves. Jack and Gretta followed Andy and Bethany to Peru, where they encountered a tribe of Indians. Fortunately, the Indians saw them as their saviors, and Jack and Gretta demanded that the Indians bring them to the temple where the heirloom is hidden. Once they reach the temple, Jack pulls a gun on Gretta and ties her to a pole! Once Jack leaves, Andre Stanpatos emerges from the shadows and helps Gretta, asking that in return, she assist him in finding the heirloom. Andre and Gretta then found Andy, Bethany, and Jack, and pulled guns on them! Andy and Bethany were able to overpower them, and Andy, Bethany, Jack, and Gretta escaped the temple before it collapsed. On the plane ride home, Andre took everyone hostage and demanded the heirloom, but Andy was able to successfully disarm him. Once home, Gretta was arrested for her role in everything that happened, and Lucas came to her aide. Lucas hired Betty Thorne as Gretta's attorney, and Betty was able to get the charges dropped. After that, Gretta came to Lucas, concerned over the family business. Gretta tells him that someone needs to be running the family business, and that due to her recent legal troubles, she should stay on the up and up for awhile. Lucas relucantly agrees to return the mob, at least temporarily. Search for Lucas/Chelsea's return(September 2016) Gretta was alarmed when she discovered that her daughter, Chelsea, had run away from boarding school. Chelsea ended up surfacing in Fantastic City, and Gretta was concerned that her and Lucas' business may end up hurting Chelsea. Chelsea reassured her, saying that she can take care of herself. Later, Gretta ran into Victor Goo, and asked him for assistance in locating Lucas, who she hasn't been able to contact in days. Victor and Gretta ask Ciara Goo to use her W.P.A connections to find information, and they discover that Lucas as well as several others are being held prisoner at the Masters family home in Greece, by Lysandros Masters. Victor, Gretta, and Ciara immediately left for Greece to go rescue them. Once they arrived in Greece, everyone was successfully rescued(With the exception of Brady Goo, who was presumably murdered). However, they had to exit Greece once it was discovered that a warrant was out for the captive's arrests. Agent Jotham with the W.P.A provided them with a jet, but warned that a tropical storm was incoming, which could make flying difficult. Once on the plane, Lucas and V.J. Goo discovered that the pilots were dead, courtesy of a drug in their water bottles. It was then up to Lucas and V.J. to get everyone home safely, which they were able to successfully do.